narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oniki Hana
Oniki Hana 鬼木 花 (Hana Oniki) is an OC created by Ivy 'Oniki Hana '鬼木 花 Oniki is a young olive-skinned woman with freckle like facial marks who belongs to the Hanahogo-chan, a clan that lives in solitute after being neary annihilated. Due to the fact that she is 3 years older than the protagonists she isn't seen much. She is a member of the ANBU squad but is currently training gennins to become stronger in Konoha to protect the village from collapsing during the war. Background Oniki was born as the oldest of twins in the Hana-clan, a clan of guardians, in Amegakure with one older brother and two parents. Being born as the eldest daughter of the family she was chosen as next clan leader but refused this position causing great conflict and finally causing her and her family to abandon their clan. At age three Oniki moved from Amegakure no sato to Konoha no sato, her parents being entrusted with the task to look after Minato and his wife. However none of them survived the Kyuubi. attack later that year, leaving Oniki and her brothers orphaned. At the age of 5 Oniki and Teru enrolled into the ninja academy, her oldest brother Hito had taken custody over the two young children with (financial) help of the third hokage Hiruzen. After enrolling into the academy Oniki struggled throughout her school years yearning to be accepted like her brothers. She then decided to achieve this by becoming an honor student. After graduating with top marks Oniki had earned the title of chuunin in the first upcoming chuunin exams. In that time both of her brothers disappeared, leaving her to be the only known survivor of the elitie branch of the Hana-chan. Oniki had spend her years as a chuunin as a background person. She had been torn apart from the loss of her parents and siblings and was alone despite her lesser, as she referred to them, relatives still being alive in Amegakure. Growing up in solitute she was determinded to survive and claim the title as clan leader even after abandoning her clan. Reaching the title of jounin at age 16, joining the ANBU at age 18. Personality Oniki is quiet young woman who makes decisions almost immideately and emotionless. She views shinobi as tools and is only set on suriving, but is seen as kind by her subordinates for letting none of them even get injured during missions. By her close friends she is seen as a very brass woman who talks with the rare yankee-accent and loves to drink. But she stays neutral even around close friends, sometimes being considered as cold. In her younger years had been bashfull and brass, not hesitating to pick fights with older children. She played the strong-willed older sister to act like a role-model for her younger brother since the death of their parents. She was physically weak but mentally stronger than her brothers and never dared to cry in public. Appearance Oniki has got olive skin, three typical dots in each cheek that are often seen as freckles and long light blonde hair that covers her left eye and reaches her mid-back. She wears the traditional Hana wear and sports two tattoos on both upper arms displaying her loyalty to her clan. She also has pink eyes however her left eye had been scratched by a rabid dog of the Inuzuka-clan which left her to be blind in this eye and therefor covers it with her hair as it seems "useless anyway". In her younger years she seemed to have looked the same as now, only difference being that she sported a short boyish bob until the age of 13, growing her hair out as a prayer for her lost family. Abilities Oniki is a skilled water-styled ninjutsu user and only carries the basic ninja tools to fight. Her fighting style consists of close-rage hand to hand combat using her gekkai kenkai to distract her oponent and close into them and kill them swiftly. She uses her water ninjutsu for wide-ranged or long-ranged battle but also posses above average combat skills making her useful in normal battle as well. Gekkai kenkai Coming from the main family if the Hana-chan granted her with the ability of shadow blending. Her family also owns a forbidden jutsu that is blood-bound and can therefor only be used when born in the family but needs a blood-sacrifice to be activated. It's a justsu that enables time "rewriting" however because of this sacrifice members of the clan have refrained from using this jutsu. Besides this trait the Hana-chan also posseses a jutsu that is a variation of the Nara-chan's Kagemane called the Kage Mazeru. It can be used for both long and close ranged battles. It enables the user to blend and attach themselves to the shadows of objects or humans completely making them unable to be sensed. It is great for silent massacres, one can even make clones to spread over a bigger area. However when she is out of the shadow to partially materialize herself her guard is about 0. So when she materializes her upper body to go for the kill she could easily get hit from behind. This jutsu also takes great amounts of chakra which is why it cannot be used too often for a too long time. 'Status' Part I (A/N: Since Oniki is 3 years older than Naruto's generation her story is even before the pre shippuuden en is therefor not mentioned in the actual series) In Oniki's third year in the ninja academy she watched over the Uchiha children, it was her assignment before her parents passed but never meeting the said children before she never took on the task before actually meeting anyone from te family. After graduation she was set in a three man cell consisting of her, Reichi Amatetsu and Kiraigi Futuhara. Their teacher was suddenly assassinated one month after their meeting. Her story mainly goes on about random massions varying between D-rank to S-rank from age 12 to 16 with some flashbacks about her past. Part II After Sasuke's parting Oniki also abandoned her mission to look after the Uchiha's and went back to Ame to settle some family buisness but quickly found the Akatsuki's work there and faked desertion of her organisation to work as a psy in the Akatsuki. She had however understimated Pein's powers and soon realized how little choice she had but to stay as a spy until Konoha had handled the situation. After Naruto's return she went back to Konoha for a brief time before the war begun and she was entrusted with the lives of the gennin in the village. Trivia * Hana members are known to live rather short lives but very succesfull ones. * Oniki's brothers both left an offspring before their deaths, making them both very young fathers. * Oniki has pink eyes while her other brother's both have green eyes. * Oniki has the same facial marks as her mother but it is unknown wether these were in fact inheritable like her brother's marks. * Oniki's hobbies were: reading, cooking and training. * Oniki's favorite food is onigiri while her least favorite food was bbq. * Oniki completed a total of 293 missions: 30 D-rank, 66 C-rank, 30 B-rank, 98 A-rank and 69 S-rank * Oniki's post-storyline is that after the war she left Konoha to live in Iwa to start anew, there she met a shadow element ninjutsu user and settled down, got 2 children but died at a young age during a mission. Reference http://ibukuro.deviantart.com Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Amegakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL